Demon
Demons are evil creatures who enjoy using their power to torment, torture and/or kill those who are weaker than themselves. In the ''Dragon Ball'' series, demons usually are bulky, grey/green/blue, and have three toes on each foot. Most of them live in the Demon World, under the leadership of an evil-hearted deity called Makaioshin.Dragon Ball: Super Exciting Guide, 2009 Overview Regular Demons Demons first appeared in the series in the movie Dragon Ball: Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle where they live in the Devil's Castle, located on the Devil's Hand, and under the leadership of Lucifer. With the exception of Ghastel, Lucifer's demons usually use machine guns and Rocket Launchers to attack their opponents. Demons later appeared in the filler episode "Goku Goes to Demon Land" as followers of Shula, the "King of the Demon World". Shula managed to open the giant entrance to the demon world, and kept it open for a while by wedging his cursed sword in its door, thus allowing many demons to continually torment the nearby kingdom during nightfall. Contrary to Lucifer's demons, Shula's followers do not use weapons but practice martial arts. Spike the Devil Man is a demon who was born in Hell.Daizenshuu 7, 1996 He lives on Earth and is Fortuneteller Baba's fourth fighter. Another "King of Demons" is Dabura, who was first seen taken under the control of the wizard Babidi. Despite being king of demons, he was the first to fall to Majin Buu when he was released by Babidi. When he is next encountered in the Other World in the anime, his emotions have changed significantly: he became a kind, very caring creature and helps Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Videl look for Gohan because at this time they all think he had been killed by Buu even though he had not. Other notable demons that appear in Akira Toriyama's manga series are Chivil from Dr. Slump, Ackman from Go! Go! Ackman, Beelzebub from Sand Land, and Jajan from Nekomajin. Both Chivil and Ackman kill people to sell their soul and earn money from their demon master. Demon Clans The only Demon Clan (魔族, mazoku) that appears in the original manga is King Piccolo's group, composed of King Piccolo and his offspring Piano, Tambourine, Cymbal, and Drum. In the computer game Dragon Ball Online, King Piccolo's clan is revived in the form of a group of Evil Namekians who lost their purity when they settled near King Piccolo's throne; these Namekians attempted to take over the Earth at one point and also summon Mutant Nameks to do their bidding. Garlic and his son Garlic Jr., introduced in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone, are also Demon Clan leaders. Contrary to King Piccolo's Demon Clan composed of Namekians and Mutated Nameks, Garlic and his son are from planet Makyo (Makyo means "Devil's Cave" in Japanese, which is the "Realm of Demons" in Japanese Buddhism). Garlic assembled a demon army after being outclassed by the Nameless Namekian as successor for the then-current Guardian of Earth. An enraged Garlic led an attack on Kami's Lookout in an attempt to take the position by force. The aging Guardian, however, managed to seal Garlic and the majority of his followers. To avenge his father, Garlic Jr. and his demonic followers (Ginger, Nicky, and Sansho) attack and try to kill the Nameless Namekian counterparts (Piccolo and Kami) whom Garlic Jr. blames for his father's demise. Years later, Garlic Jr. forms another Demon Clan with the Spice Boys (Spice, Vinegar, Mustard, and Salt), and uses Black Water Mist to turn humans who breath in it into evil "vampires" who worship him and the Spice Boys. Another Demon Clan led by a Namekian, Lord Slug, is featured in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug. Unlike King Piccolo's Demon Clan which consisted of his mutated offspring, Lord Slug's Demon Clan consists of beings of which the true origin is not revealed. They have both a hatred and a weakness to sunlight, like Lucifer and his demons. Other Demons The Ogres (鬼, Oni) that appear in the series are, in the Japanese mythology, something of a mix between a demon and a troll. They assist King Yemma and take care of the Other World. The Majin is a race of magic-created demons. The most famous Majin is Majin Buu who was created by Bibidi. They are not be confused with people under control of Babidi's magic who are also called "Majins". In the movies, there is two other magic-created demons: Janemba who appears in Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn and Hirudegarn in Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon. Ozotto, who appears in the arcade game Dragon Ball Z: V.R.V.S., is also a Majin. Lord Yao is a boar-like demon from Mount Paozu who appears in the movie Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy and who calls himself the "Demon King". He has three henchmen: Mamba, Susha, and Torga. Miira and Towa, two creatures from the Demon Realm, are the main antagonists in Dragon Ball Online. They have a son named Fu, who will have a big influence on the world when he grows up. Video game appearances Demons are spectators in the Devil's Toilet battle stage in the arcade game Dragon Ball Z 2: Super Battle. Fire Demons, Miniature Demons, and Majins (Gogyo Majin/Ensei Majin/Spring Majin) are enemies in the Nintendo DS game Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. A "Master of the Demon World" is mentioned by Dabura in his pre-fight dialogue with Super Janemba in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, saying that Super Janemba appears similar to this master. In addition to Miira and Towa, demons similar to Spike the Devil Man are enemies in the computer game Dragon Ball Online. List of demons ;Regular demons *Master of the Demon World - An entity mentioned by Dabura in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai. *Dabura – King until being taken by Babidi. Is later killed by Majin Buu in Age 774. *Shula – Appears in the episode "Goku Goes to Demon Land". As the King of the Demon World. *Melee – A female demon who appears in "Goku Goes to Demon Land". *Gola – A male demon who appears in "Goku Goes to Demon Land". *Lucifer – Appears in the movie Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle. He is a demonic deity. *Ghastel – Appears in Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle. *Spike the Devil Man – One of Fortuneteller Baba's fighters. He has an older sister called Majon. *Fire Demons – Flame-made demons who appear in Attack of the Saiyans. The tree types are Evil Flame, Demon Flame, and Furnace Flame. *Miniature Demons – Short demons who appear in Attack of the Saiyans. The tree types are Demon Denizen, Demon Mystic, and Demon Noble. *Majins – Demons/Spirits who appear in Attack of the Saiyans. The tree types are Gogyo Majin, Ensei Majin, and Spring Majin. *Miira – A male demon. One of the main villains in the computer video game Dragon Ball Online. *Towa – A female demon. One of the main villains in the computer video game Dragon Ball Online. *Fu – The son of Miira and Towa. He will have an important role in the Dragon Ball Online story when he grows up. ;King Piccolo's Demon Clan *King Piccolo (leader) *Piano, Tambourine, Cymbal, Drum, and all the other unnamed Mutated Nameks *Piccolo Jr. ;Makyans *Garlic (leader) *Garlic Jr. (leader) *Three Lords (Ginger, Nicky, and Sansho) *Spice Boys (Spice, Vinegar, Salt, Mustard) *Cinnamon, Herb, and Jasmine ;Lord Slug's clan *Lord Slug (leader) *Commander Zeeun, Angila, Wings, and Medamatcha *Gyoshu and Kakuja ;Oni *King Yemma (leader) *Goz and Mez *Saike Demon ;Magic beings *Ozotto *Majin Buu – Created by Bibidi. *Janemba – Created from pure evil energy. **Janemba's Majin Vegeta - Created from pure evil energy. Has the appearance of the Saiyan Prince Vegeta. *Hirudegarn – Created by the Kashvar. ;Lord Yao's group *Lord Yao (leader) *Mamba, Susha, and Torga Trivia Besides the species, the term "demon" or "devil" has also been used as a descriptive term, usually to imply that the person being addressed as such was significantly inhuman in their actions and cruelty, beyond even that of a regular monster. On New Planet Vegeta, the Legendary Super Saiyan Broly uses the term devil to describe himself in response to Piccolo calling him a monster. When angrily confronting Future Android 17 over the death of his son, an old man from Parsley City calls the Android a demon for the murder of his son. Gallery References External links *Kazentai Demon Guide Category:Demons Category:Gun Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Monsters Category:Races